Show Choir Wiki
New-York-Time-Square.jpg|Upcoming Adventures|linktext=Learn More About Our Upcoming New York Trip trrfrewf3f3.jpg|Season 1|linktext=Relive Old Memories & Look Back Through Season 1 HEf.jpg|Season 2|linktext=Relive Old Memories & Look Back Through Season 2 Welcome to the Show Choir : Broadway Dreamers Edition Wiki Cast and Characters 912484_10201198102904004_1416535667_n (2).jpg|Natasha Purple-gradient-iphofrewrwne-wallpaper-320x480.jpg|Divya 00093.jpg|Chloe Red-Gradient-iphone-wallpaper-ilikewallpaper com 200.jpg|Soraya Iphone-4-green-background 181353-480x360.jpg|Charmaine Iphone-4-oranjgge-background-09 6141-480x360.jpg|Farah Gfw.jpg|Boon 00028.jpg|Kay 2pPAg.jpg|Iylia Iphone-4-yellow-wallpaper-03 6207-480x360.jpg|BK Green-backgroud 181395-480x360.jpg|Jackie 43t34t.jpg|Thomas rerwer.jpg|Audrey 65.jpg|Casey 1013945_10151547008702919_1929125585_n.jpg|Nadia golden-wallpaper-for-iphone-4_181390-480x360.jpg|Nana 306937_421375861216459_939803012_n.jpg|Gwen Episode Count As of September 14th 2013, A Total of 38 Episodes of Glee: Show Choir have been broadcast over Two Seasons. Upcoming Season 3 begins in October. Main Casts *Thomas - S1(19/19), S2(18/19), S3(0/0) Episodes ''' *Audrey - '''S1(18/19), S2(18/19), S3(0/0) Episodes ''' *Natasha - '''S1(17/19), S2(19/19), S3(0/0) Episodes ''' *Soraya - '''S1(16/19), S2(16/19), S3(0/0)Episodes ''' *Chloe - '''S1(15/19), S2(16/19), S3(0/0) Episodes ''' *Jackie - '''S1(13/19), S2(17/19), S3(0/0) Episodes *Kay - S1(15/19), S2(15/19), S3(0/0) Episodes *Nadia - S1( - ),' S2'(15/19), S3(0/0) Episodes ''' Special Guest Stars *Casey - '''S1(12/19), S2(15/19), S3(0/0) Episodes ''' *Nana - '''S1(8/19), S2(15/19), S3(0/0) Episodes *Gwen - S1(3/19), S2(12/19), S3(0/0) Episodes Former Casts *Charmaine - S1(16/19), S2(17/19) Episodes *Divya - S1(15/19), S2(18/19) Episodes *Farah - S1(15/19), S2(1/19) Episodes *Boon - S1(10/19), S2(3/19) Episodes *Iylia - S1(8/19), S2(-) Episodes ''' *BK - '''S1(3/19), S2(6/19) Episodes Co-Stars *Avinash - S1(3/19), S2(5/19), S3(0/0) Episodes *Gwen - S1(3/19), S2(6/19), S3(0/0) Episodes *Naomi - S2(7/19) Episodes *Man Kit - S2(7/19) Episodes *MaryAnne - S2(7/19) Episodes *Vanessa - S2(7/19) Episodes *Tian Hui - S2(7/19) Episodes *Umar - S2(7/19) Episodes *Kit Yin - S2(6/19) Episodes *Akid - S2(5/19)' Episodes' Birthdays A List of Birthday Dates of the Entire Cast. Trivia *The Group has done several Tributes including Glee Season 1 Medley, Glee Season 2 Medley, Queen Tribute, Mamma Mia Tribute and Bruno Mars Medley. *Although Divya, Audrey, Chloe, Jackie was already in Season 1, they didn't officially start on the First Episode. *Each Cast has their Own Glee characters they Potray during class with the Most Obvious One being Natasha as Rachel Berry, Audrey as Mercedes Jones, Boon as Mike Chang, Thomas as Quinn Fabray, Soraya as Brittany Pierce and Kay as Sugar AlMotta. *There is a Video of the Cast fooling around while singing their solos a night before the Season 1 Showcase. *Thomas was absent for the first time since the First Episode on S2E9 (August 3rd). He was the only one to have a full attendance in Season 1. *Audrey was absent for the first time since her Introduction on S2E7 (July 20th). *Nadia is the New Addition for Season 2. She began Appearing in Episode 5 Onwards. *Natasha are the Only One to Have Full Attendance so Far for Season 2. Divya was absent for the first time in Season 2 on S2E13 (August 30th). *Previous Cast Members Farah returned in the Season 2 Finale. BK is made me first return during rehearsals in S2E14 (September 1st) and returned for the Finale. *Season 3 has been Confirmed to begin in October 2013. All Cast Members will Pay Tribute to Cory Monteith in a Special Tribute Performance in Season 3. Solos (In A Group Number) Category:Browse